My Greek God
by amandalove113
Summary: Bella is ill and miserable as Edward leaves her with Alice for the weekend while he hunts. Nightmares ravage Bella's mind at night, leaving her fearful for her life. Alice assures her she sees nothing of this sort in the future, but is she right..?
1. Prologue: My Greek God

Hi my beautiful readers! This is my first story ever… please be nice. This came to me by form of a dream, and I promise it'll be better! Criticism and comments would be lovely. 3

**Prologue: My Greek God**

(Bella's POV)

It started off much like a bad dream… Edward was hunting, and I was doomed to spend the weekend with my babysitter this time, Alice.

Now, I'm not going to lie.. Alice can be fun, but that fun… it's just too much for me.

Not to mention this is the weekend Mother Nature has decided to arrive. Fantastic, I'm spending the weekend with a vampire, and I have my period.

Alice isn't so bad when it comes to blood, and she'd just gone hunting.

All I wanted was Edward to snuggle up to me during these awful days.

I lay on my bed in my new room at the Cullen's home. It was a gift from Alice, fully renovated and beautifully decorated.

I was watching a documentary on the history channel, snuggled up into a ball. Alice danced into the room and gracefully sad down next to me.

_Oh no_, I thought to myself.

* Read and Review! More chapters to come. ;)


	2. Mother Nature

**Chapter One: Mother Nature**

"Bellll-aaaa," Alice chimed.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood. Do you have any Midol? And a gun perhaps?" I murmured into my knees.

"Yeah! Edward went out to buy some yesterday. As for the gun? You're being babysat by a vampire, that's not a good idea." She smirked.

"When's Edward coming back?" I groaned, shifting from discomft.

"He'll be back in exactly 15 hours. So take a chill pill. We're going to have soo much fun." She grinned, ear to ear.

I simply rolled by eyes and shifted once again. I hated my period to extreme. You have no idea how much pain it sent… I hadn't slept in hours, I wanted to eat gallons of chocolate ice cream, and I wanted to snuggle up with my Greek God. Cool weekend. I hadn't notice Alice left, but she returned with two Midol pills her hand, and a glass of cold water.

"Can I just have the whole package? Maybe five or six will help…" I moaned.

"Bella! You are not going to ruin this weekend for me. Oding isn't going to solve your little human issues." She stood up, and turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." I sprawled out and stretched, sending a surge of pain throughout my body.

"The History Channel? This is your idea of fun? How does Edward deal with you?" She stared out the window, thinking.

I continued to lay as still as possible, brainstorming on how to survive the next 15 hours.

"Oh, I know! Let's go to the mall! Duh, they have a new sale at Forever 21. You look cute in their clothes." She smiled, reaching out for my hand.

"Alice, you do realize we've been to the mall the past 4 weekends? Besides, my closet is full…" I stared at the closet across the room, a walk-in taking up an entire wall.

"Have you learned nothing? You can never have enough clothes, silly." She danced off to my clothes, and picked out a denim skirt with a purple shirt with ruffles. That is not, period clothes. I looked down at my black sweatpants and Muse tee.

"I don't want to do this. And I don't have to. Edward will hear about this, and you'll be fired, and-" I started.

She glared at me, clearly unfazed with that I had just tried saying.

"You're being ridiculous." She walked over to my King bed, and pulled me out of my position. I yelped in pain, and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Bella? Come on, it's only the mall. For a few hours. Then we can watch the History Channel until it murders me. Okay?" She held out a hand, and I reluctantly took it.

Upon standing up, I threw up. All over myself, and Alice's new Prada sneakers.

She took a deep breath, noticing the orange puke all over her beloved shoes.

"Perhaps the mall isn't good…. Let's get you cleaned up." She lifted me into her slender arms, and started the shower. The warm water felt soothing on my aching body. She knocked on the door a while later.

"Bells? Are you alive? … Hello?" Her sparkling voice spoke.

"I'm, in pain. I'm not okay. Give me some time, God." I stated, with a shot of annoyance.

"Five more minutes, or I'm coming in there. Don't test me." She mumbled.

I finished washing with the new fragrances Alice had bought me. I stepped out of the shower, slipping on a clean pair of Pink sweatpants and a white tank she had left me. I combed through my hair, and stared at the purple bags under my eyes. I looked abnormally pale. Great, I look like I am dead, and my boyfriend is coming home in 13 hours. Leaving the bathroom, I slipped on the wet granite floor, hitting my head on the solid floor, and let out a cry of pain.

Alice flashed into the room. When I opened my eyes, her dazzling face appeared. Only four of them…

"Ouch…" I sighed.

_* Give it a chance? Read and Review! Hugs x_


	3. Slippery When Wet

**Chapter Two: Caution: Slippery When Wet**

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Should I call Carlisle? Oh my God, you're bleeding." She spoke, each word blurring together.

She helped me to stand up, and I laid back on my bed, and curled back into the ball I had remained in all weekend, as Mother Nature surged through my body.

"Bella! Answer me. Can you see me? Does it hurt? She pulled out her pink cell phone, and began dialing Carlisle.

"Alice… It's an accident. I just don't feel good. I want to sleep, if that's okay with you." I scowled.

"Carlisle? Bella hit her hard, really hard. … The Bathroom. I don't know? When are you coming back? ….Yeah, she's extremely moody right now. When's Edward coming back? …. Oh, Thank God. Okay. Thank you, love you too." Alice spoke into the phone, totally ignoring my last comment.

"I'm okay, Alice. Really." I attempted my best fake smile.

"Blood gushing from your skull is okay?" She smirked.

I lifted my hand up to my head, and notice the red stain on my fingers.

"Oh my God. Alice!" I cried out, burying my face into my pillow. I hadn't noticed the smell until now.

"Breathe, Bells. Carlisle and the others will be back in a few hours." She sighed.

"What do I do in the mean time?" I panicked.

"Carlisle said to wrap the wound and take some more pain medicine. He'll be back as soon as possible." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize how much of the big deal your period is. I've never experience such a thing. _Thank Heavens._" She said, quietly, then chuckled.

"S'okay, I'm just miserable. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Forgive me?" I smiled.

She embraced me in a hug, and then quickly jerked away.

"Blood," She said, her eyes alert.

My eyes stared at her in shock, fearful of what might happen. Instead, she left the room and returned with Carlisle's medical supply he keeps at the house for me.

"Um, I'm thinking it's best if you do this Bella… I'm just, not sure... about how much blood is.." She stumbled upon her words, thinking of how to keep me calm.

"Good idea. Is it really bad?" I said, placing my hand back on my recent injury.

"It's worse than I actually thought. Does it hurt a lot?" She said, keeping her distance.

"Oh, no, it's not bad. I don't think.. Did I cover it?" I placed the gauze to my head.

"Perfect, I'll get you some more Advil." She half smiled, before gracefully walking away.

It seemed a bit awkward as she returned into the room. She quickly walked over to my nightstand to place the two pills, and then stood back against the wall.

Feeling the affects of the Midol and Advil, my eyes grew heavier as I drifted to sleep. I was so aware in my mind; fearful that Alice might decide my blood is too much for her. I shuddered at the thought, and continued to dream about my Greek God.

When I woke up, I cringed in pain. This was by far the worst period I'd experienced. I'd noticed Alice had given me a heating pad, but the rest of my body was overwhelmed by heat. I threw off my blankets, and cried out in pain. I placed my hands over my stomach, and cried. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife. I tried to move and stop the pain, but each movement was worse.

"Alice," I cried out, like a five year old would.

She was already in the room, observing me from the chair in the corner.

"Bella, it's natural. It'll be okay and it'll go away. Just hang in there. Carlisle should be soon." She walked over the bed and sat next to me as she had earlier.

"It hurts, you don't understand." I said, fleeing upward in pain.

I rolled over and cried into my pillow, sobbing and screaming in-between.

Alice looked at me with concerned eyes and rubbed my back. Her cold touch felt relieving.

"Is that better?" She smiled, crookedly.

I rolled over, and took her hand into mine, placing it on my forehead. The relief felt great.

"When's he coming back?" I sighed, beginning to sob. God, this sucked.

"Don't freak.. However, he won't be back for a few more hours. So I'm going to curl your hair and paint your toes, so you look extra cute!" She ran over to the bathroom and grabbed curlers and a basket of paints.

"I don't feel cute at all. I feel gross and ugly and I want Edward. Now." I growled.

"Jeesh, Bells. Don't bite my head off. Oh, wait, that would be my job." Tilting her head, she began to apply the curlers, cautious of the throbbing slice on my head. I have no idea how much time passed, but I was more irritable and in more pain. (If that's even possible.) The little pixie was giving me a headache.

"Alice. Please turn me, now. Bite me. Pleaseee." I cried out.

"What? I thought we talked about this. Gosh, Bella? Don't you ever listen? It's temporary. You'll feel better in a few days." She rolled her eyes.

"I freaking know, but I swear I'm going to die if this doesn't stop. Edward wouldn't like that. No Yellow Porsche for you? Ouch. So turn me, please, please," I whined.

Alice stopped suddenly, staring out the open window, and faltered backwards.

_This can't be good_, I thought. _Awesome._

_* Uh-ohh, what happened to Alice? Is Bella going to be okay? Read and Review! More chapters written and ready to go. Much love! x_


	4. Bite Me

**Chapter Three: Bite Me**

Alice stood back up, just as quickly as she had swiftly fallen down.

She stared at me with eyes, as a deer in the headlights would.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" I groaned.

"Do you have plans for this weekend?" She said, walking closer to me.

"Um, no? You're my babysitting, do you not remember?" I stated.

"You're sure? What about the rest of the week? With the mutt, maybe?" She stiffened.

"No. And no. What'd you see? Am I hanging out with him soon?" I grinned at the thought.

"I don't think so. But don't you dare try anything funny. Don't get in anyone's car." She glared at me.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to climb in some stranger's car and be driven away to a different state." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't joke like that. Just be careful, alright?" Her eyes lightened.

"It would help if I knew what the heck you're talking about. But sure." I nodded.

"Good!" She smiled and nodded in approval.

A wave of nausea overwhelmed my pale body, and I curled back into a ball and let out a scream, and then another. Breathing heavily, I gripped the sheets and felt my mind become hazy.

"Turnmeintoavampirenow!" I cried, giving her my arm.

"Bella, Bella. I can't do that. Just breathe, okay? Want to turn on a movie? Romeo and Juliet?" She said, as she pulled out the movie from the gigantic stack of movies the Cullens had purchased for me.

"No! Are you listening to me? Turn me, I can't take this. I'm going to die, I can feel it. Oh my God, Alice, I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" I screamed out.

"Bella? Breathe, Bells. It's not the end of the world. Do you need more Midol?" She left the room when I didn't respond. I thrashed under my white sheets, trying to become comfortable. I cried and whined, praying that this would be over, even though I'm not a big believer in God.

The door opened, and I let out a whimper. To my surprise, a different form entered the room. My Greek God. I sat up suddenly, and leapt off the bed to reach his arms. Pain thrashed once again, so that I never made it off my cloud of heaven, but instead, my face pounded into the mattress, and my arms around my waist. I cried.

"Bella! Love, are you okay? Shh, calm down." He said, swiftly.

I felt his arms around me, yet I failed to open my eyes. I felt dizzy and ill.

"Can you open your eyes, love? Look at me, please?" His velvet voice spoke.

Slowly, I opened my brown, boring eyes, and stared into his lightly topaz eyes.

"Good, shh. It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry I left you.." He said, my body cradled against his.

"N-never lll-leave me a-again," I whimpered.

Alice entered the room, a sad look on her face.

"I tried, Edward. I didn't know what to do.." She sighed.

Another surge of pain hit my waist line, and I curled out of Edward's grasp.

"I've never seen her like this," Edward said, his voice coated with concern.

"Mother, Nature, is awful. Oh my God, please make it stop. Bite me, please. I need this to stop, I'm going to dieee. Are you listening?" My tone became more high pitched.

Edward's eyes widened, as he shot Alice a panicked expression.

"Has she been like this the entire day?" He sounded startled.

"Yesss, I have, thank you very much. Is Carlisle coming? Please tell me he is. I think I'm dying. What if I do? What if I never wake up? What if-" I was cut off by my God.

"That's enough. I assume he's coming soon, alright? We'll see what he says." He sat next to me, and I felt his cold body radiated against my temperature.

As I did with Alice, I took his hand in mine and place it on my forehead.

I sighed in the soothing relief, still whimpering in the stabbing pain.

"Bella? How're you feeling, can I get you anything?" Edward dazzled me.

"I-I don'ttt feel good, I think I'm going to throw up. Like soon," I mumbled.

"Jesus, she already destroyed my new Prada shoes…" Alice muttered.

I felt dizzy instead, and saw Alice's idle image hurrying to me.

"Can you hear me, love? Are you okay?" Edward's concerned laced his words.

"I think she's fainting.." Alice stated the obvious.

I tried to nod my head, and the room became a blur. The last image I saw was Edward's alarmed, beautiful eyes burning away.

_* Sorry for the weak chapter, but I promise it's just the beginning! :) Pleaseee Read and Review! Love you all x_


	5. Dreams and Fear

**Chapter Four: Dreams and Fear**

When I awoke, I felt a dull pain in my stomach area. I groaned, carefully opening my eyes and observing my surroundings. A white light was shone above my head. I moved suddenly, realizing this was of a hospital setting. I was terrified, noticing no one was in the room with me. I called out Edward's name, shaking with fear.

I looked to the door, and Carlisle walked in, wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. Wait, this can't be the hospital. Where was I?

"Carlisle!" I shrieked, my breathing uneven.

"Bella, lay back down, my dear. Everything's okay." He grinned, a comforting sign.

"Where's Edward? Alice? Where am I?" I stated with nervousness.

"Edward and Alice are downstairs, so I could assess your condition. I have an extra room installed, just in case an accident like this occurred. You've been out cold for a few days, but no worries. I was able to run a few tests and figure out what's going on." Carlisle spoke slowly and surely.

I panicked, staring at my wrist and finding an IV. I moaned.

"You were very dehydrated." He smiled once again, and walked closer.

"Um, what tests did you..?" I asked.

"Well, it so happens that you're Anemic, and have a condition called Dysmenorrhea. You needed a few stitches on your head. You have a concussion, but you should start feeling a little better soon. How are you feeling now?" He pulled out his stephoscope, and listened to my heartbeat, still rapid from the news.

"Anemic? Dys-what? Can you speak in terms I know of?" I could feel my heart in my stomach.

"Anemia is very common in young women. Heavy menstrual bleeding that lasts five days or more each month can use up your iron stores and prevent you from producing enough red blood cells, which carry oxygen through your body. Women with anemia experience persistent fatigue and may look uncharacteristically pale, such as you.  
A blood test can determine whether you have low iron levels. This proved to be true. I'm going to start you on some iron supplements. I'd advise you to cut back on coffee, black tea, and soft drinks, which can hinder your ability to absorb iron." He stared at my chart.

"Okay. But what's the.. Dys.. Dys- something?" I asked quickly.

"Ah, right. Dysmenorrhea is a gynaecological medical condition characterized by severe uterine pain during menstruation. While most women experience minor pain during menstruation, dysmenorrhea is diagnosed when the pain is so severe as to limit normal activities, or require medication. Dysmenorrhea can feature different kinds of pain, including sharp, throbbing, dull, nauseating, burning, or shooting pain. Dysmenorrhea may precede menstruation by several days or may accompany it, and it usually subsides as menstruation tapers off. Dysmenorrhea may coexist with excessively heavy blood loss, known as _menorrhagia_." His words ran smoothly.

"Am I going to die? Am I going to be okay?" I blurted. I'd had a strong feeling I'd be dying soon.

"Oh, no, honey. I'm just going to alter your nutritional balance a bit. Several nutritional supplements have been indicated as effective in treating Dysmenorrhea, including omega-3 fatty acids, magnesium, vitamin E, zinc, and thiamine. You should start to see change after that." He finished scribbling something on his paper, then made eye contact.

"How's your head feeling? That was quite a cut you had, there." He carefully removed the bandage on my head to see the stitches.

"It still hurts. Should it still hurt?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Concussions range in significance from minor to major, but they all share one common factor — they temporarily interfere with the way your brain works. They can affect memory, judgment, reflexes, speech, balance and coordination. It may take a few days for you to feel better. I tried to awaken you a few hours again, and you didn't respond, which is a bit of a red flag. I'll just keep an eye on your for the next 24 hours or so." He smirked, and took my hand in his.

"Wait, why didn't I black out? Or realize I had one?" I was confused.

"The signs and symptoms of a concussion can be subtle and may not be immediately apparent. Symptoms can last for days, weeks or even longer. The two most common concussion symptoms are confusion and amnesia. The amnesia, which may or may not be preceded by a loss of consciousness, almost always involves the loss of memory of the impact that caused the concussion." I moaned, as he spoke.

"You're going to be just fine, Bella. Trust me." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye, and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm so sorry for my behavior, it was rude of me." I spoke, and blushed to an extreme.

"Please, don't worry about it. The rest of the family knows that you were under a lot of trouble, they're all worried, Bella." He chuckled, and an unamused look spread across my face.

"Can I get out of here? And see them?" I asked, positioning myself to stand up.

"Actually, I'd rather you rest some more, and a few more tests should be done." He pulled out his medical bag. I moaned, wishing more than anything to see Edward.

"Then can I leave this room? Please? I'm feeling better." I lied.

"We'll see. I'll need another blood test first." I watched him in horror as he pulled a large needle from his supplies.

"No, no. Carlisle, I really don't want this. Can you do it another time? I'm feeling so much better." Without warning, I stood up, almost collapsing into the soft floor.

Carlisle caught me, shooting me a worried glance. I lay back onto the bed, annoyed with my weakness.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Would you like for Edward to come in? Would that help?" He asked, his eyebrows arched.

"Yes! Send him in." I smiled, and squirmed in anticipation of seeing his beautiful face again.

Carlisle chuckled, and Edward walked into the room. Mindreader.

"Hello, my love," He smiled, and gently kissed me on the lips. I blushed, my heart at its height.

"Edward," I breathed in relief, reaching out for his hand to put in mine.

My eyes averted back to the needle, my arm cleaned and ready. He was about to insert the needle, when I stopped him.

"WAIT! What's this for? Can you count to three or something?" I was so nervous about everything, still exhausted from my ailments.

Carlisle stopped immediately, and smirked. "I want to check your iron levels, make sure everything in your blood is in check."

I nodded, and Edward looked into my eyes. Love.

"One, two-" Carlisle started again.

"WAIT!" I squirmed away from the needle, but Carlisle had already inserted it into my arm. I could feel the needle move deeper into my arm, and I let out a cry of pain.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Breathe," Carlisle spoke, moving into his bag to get a bandage.

Blood was starting to ooze from the mark left on my arm. I shook, staring into Edward's eyes.

"I-I just want to k-know if Edward was comf-fortable with my blood." I closed my eyes.

"Love, I'm perfectly fine with your blood. Does it hurt?" He asked, holding on the injured area.

"It stings a little. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me," I shook my head.

"It's normal. You should probably sleep a bit longer. Tomorrow I'll have your new medications." Carlisle turned back to me and placed the bandage perfectly over my fresh injury. I began to feel calm, and smiled to myself.

"That's better," Carlisle stated, and asked permission to lift up my gown to examine my stomach. I realize someone had changed me into this new outfit, and blushed.

His hands were cold, a relief against my ever so warm skin. I gasped as he palpitated lower. He examined my bikini line, asking if I was still suffering from menstruation pains. I realized Edward was still in the room, and I blushed once again.

"Um, yeah. But I think it should be gone soon.." I mumbled.

Carlisle carefully lifted my gown back down and scribbled on my chart once again.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I think you'll be just fine," He smiled and left to get me a glass of water.

So sorry, but sometimes boring chapters are necessary for the plot to develop!

Please, please Read and Review? I have to say; I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews. I know I'm new, and my story might not be the best, but try to give it a chance? Ideas and criticism would be awesome! Also, do you think I should have multiple POV's, or is Bella's good enough? Let me know, beautiful readers! x


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Chapter Five:****Sleepless Nights**

"I'm so glad you're okay, love," Edward kissed my hand with the IV.

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, "I've missed you."

"How have you missed me? You've been out for the past 72 hours," He chuckled.

"But, you've been in my dreams. So technically I have been missing you," I removed my hand from his cheek.

"I've heard you speaking through the night," He smiled.

I covered my hands with my face, mortified. Talking in my sleep, again? Great.

His eyes became more serious, "You mentioned something about dying, too. Were you having nightmares?" He cautiously asked.

"A bit. I've had this feeling I'm going to die." I said, my voice sensing my confusion.

"Yes, you were asking Alice and I to turn you during your state of illness," He smirked.

"Are you serious? Would you have? If I were really dying?" I questioned.

"You've been awake for such a short period, do we really need to discuss your mortality so soon?" He spoke, and I could sense the pain in his voice.

"Have you hunted recently?" I said, trying to create a lighter conversation.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. You should get some rest." He reached for the blanket at the end of the bed, covering my pale and ill body with it.

"I feel really warm, I don't need the blanket. I think I have a fever." I groaned.

Edward placed his cold hand on mine, and determined I indeed had a fever.

Carlisle returned with a few pills, and a glass of water, along with some crackers.

"Fever?" Carlisle questioned, touching my forehead as Edward had.

"102. Hmm..," He looked concerned.

I was beginning to be super annoyed by all the attention. I was fine.

"Take these. They'll help with your pain and iron," He handed me the pills.

I took them and Edward handed me the glass of water. Carlisle adviced me to eat the crackers, but they looked so.. Unappealing. I refused, and both of the men just shaking their heads. I promised to try again later.

"Alright then. Concussions require lots of rest for a full recovery, so I need to you rest for a bit longer." Carlisle spoke, turning off the lights, asking if I needed anything.

"I have a problem.." I said.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm definitely not tired. I honestly don't think I can sleep," I blushed.

"Of course, this is normally with a concussion. I'll give you a light sedative, does that sound okay?" He asked permission.

Sedatives frightened me to an extent, I'd heard the horror stories about the people that never wake from them.

"I don't know…" The sound of worry covered my soft voice.

"Please, love? I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," Edward swore.

I felt calm, as I nodded my head and Carlisle started the sedative on my IV. He held my hand and thanked me for being such a good patient.

"I'll check on you frequently, no worries. And, sweet dreams, Bella," He said before leaving the room.

I looked back to Edward, who was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm really sorry. You can leave if you want," I said, lowly.

"I'm not going to leave your side until you're better. There's no other place I'd rather be," He kissed me on the forehead. I was suprised at his sudden mood change.

I smiled, and asked what he had been doing the past few days.

As he droned on about his hunting trips, worries, and missing me, I smiled. My eyelids were drooping, yet he continued to speak in his velvet tone. I drifted into slumber, Edward's words still ringing in my ears.

*_ Fluff ^_^ Next chapter? ;D Read and REVIEW, please!_


	7. Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter Six: Mirror, Mirror**

I stared into the mirror, observing my face. My eyes are black and blue, my arms cut with deep lacerations. I looked broken, abandoned. I noticed a scar running down my chest, long and dark. _Fresh. _I was definitely in some sort of hospital, but the walls were dark and gloomy. I called out for someone to notice my awareness, but no answer replied.

"Edward? Carlisle? Are you guys there? I'm awake…" I said in a risen voice.

I walked to the tall door to my left, holding onto the latch. I pulled with all my strength, but realized the door must've been locked… Why on Earth would I be locked in a hospital room? I observed my settings to see knives, needles, and medicines scattered around the room. I noticed bloodstains on the sheets, and footprints leaving the room.

_What the hell… _I thought to myself, my muscles stiffening and my mind racing.

I tried to make sense of this situation.

I examined a chart on the wall. _Patient Number 205. _Is this some kind of sick joke?

Faintly, I recognized the sound of footsteps. Closer and closer. I figured it had to be Edward, pinching myself and feeling the pain. I walked closer to the door, waiting to embrace his cool, sculpted body.

I came to my senses as I felt a powerful blow to the face. I fell backward onto the solid ground, aware of a sharp pain in my head. I slowly moved forward, facing eye to eye with the most frightening creature I have laid my eyes on. His eyes were pure black, his lips bright red. He smelled strongly of apples. His attire consisted of a cloak, matching his eye color. Another voice mumbled from the open door, so that a tall woman was exposed. She was beautiful, with wavy red hair, and pale, white skin. She walked over to where I was, kicking me in the stomach. The first man stayed to the side, chuckling at my every move.

I let out a cry before she stepped closer to my face, so that I could smell her breath. It reeked of salt and metal, a sign of blood. I tried to scoot backward, avoiding the eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. She placed a hand on my mid-section, and called a name from the hall. It was hard to hear what they were saying, my ears ringing with an annoying pitch. She sunk her perfect teeth into my pale flesh, and began sucking at my wrist. My eyes flashed open in confusion. The pain was dull at first, then increasingly sharp. She only stopped to stare me right in the eye, her teeth dripping with my crimson blood. Her laugh echoed off the dull walls, leaving my breathing shuttering and irregular. I thrashed away from her touch, but her strength overpowered me.

"Oh, Isabella Swan," Her lips were shiny with my blood.

I screamed, trying to twist away from the pain.

"Bella, Bella?" I heard the man in the cloak say.

I twisted my head toward him, upward. I felt hand press my head back down, and I yelped, crying for Edward.

"He's right here, Bella," I heard a familiar voice say.

More confusion entered my brain, as I frantically thought of my Greek God.

_* ;) More chapters ready! I'll only upload if I have a few more reviews…_


	8. Anywhere But Here

**Chapter Seven: Anywhere But Here**

"Bella? Honey, open your eyes," I heard the man in the cloak utter. Shivers spiraled up and down my spine. The room was bitterly cold…

I saw a bright light coming from the doorway of the darkened room, hoping that my intuition was correct, and I'd left this hell for somewhere else. Death.

"Love, open your eyes, I'm right here," I felt hands on my arms as I heard the smooth voice I'd notice anywhere.

Edward? But where was he? I stood up and walked to the door, blinded by the white lights.

I felt someone roughly shaking me from behind, and I instantly muffled a scream. There was a prick to my arm, as my vision crept from the eerie hospital room.

My boring brown eyes fluttered open, as shivers radiated down my arms and throughout my entire body. I observed my surroundings frantically; exhaling the breath I'd been holding for what seemed to be eternity. Eternity….

I saw a man at first, standing in front of me with a light pen, instantly shining it into my eyes as I blocked the rays of light with my pale hands. I recognized this was Carlisle. I was exasperated.

"You have to stop them! It's- It's a hospital, and there are over 200 patients! And they hurt me, they were trying to kill me, and their eyes, they were black! Hurry, they're going to kill them, you have to do something!" I said, without taking breaths in-between.

"Okay, okay. Take a really deep breath for me. That's a good girl. You were having a nightmare, dear, you're safe," Carlisle checked my heart rate and other vitals, and I obliged and took a deep breath of air.

Edward was standing next to me, looking pained and angry, supposedly with me. His arms were folded across his chest.

"Are you mad? I didn't mean to make you mad, Edward, but that's what I saw.." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his darkening eyes.

"Mad? No, I'm just concerned… Should she be having nightmares like this?" Edward questioned his father while momentarily ignoring me.

"Nightmares are quite normal, especially after head trauma. Unless there's something bothering her?" Carlisle questioned, his eyebrows perfectly arched. Ignoring again.

"No, no, I just have this feeling I'm going to die, and never see you again. I don't like it, but I really think that's going to happen. _Soon." _I meekly smutted my words.

"I don't think that'll happen, Bella. I'll make sure we have a family member with you for the next few weeks, if that makes you feel any safer," Carlisle smiled with sparkling teeth.

I cried upon that statement. I just wanted to get out of this house, to leave and gain back my strength. I must've been going delusional. What the hell was wrong with me?

'Shh, Bella, don't cry. I'm right here, nothing bad will happen," My Greek God smiled, lifted my chilled hand, and applied an icy kiss.

"Can I go get some air? Go outside for bit? I'm a little sick of being in here.." I muttered.

"I can open the window, if you'd like," Carlisle offered, standing in the doorway.

"Actually, I meant like, actually outside," I blushed, wanting more than anything to escape the hospital room.

"It's raining right now.. I'd hate for you to become ill again. Perhaps if you had a rain jacket, or an umbrella? And not for too long," Carlisle insisted.

"Yes, pleaseee." I moaned.

Carlisle and Edward laughed at my tone.

"I have to work at the hospital for a few hours, but please, call me if you develop any more problems. Don't hesitate," He shot me a dazzling smile, wished me well, and left the room.

"I'm free! Let's go, I need fresh air. This room is depressing, " I smiled, starting to move from my stiff position.

"Hey, hey. Not so fast there, we still need to find you a raincoat. I'll carry you," He said, smiling with the crooked smiled I'd been missing for so long.

He carefully took out my IV, so that I hadn't noticed he even touched it. My Greek God lifted me onto his cool body. An instant shiver reached my core. I was carried bridal style, until we reached Alice's bedroom. I couldn't refuse. I'd missed him beyond belief. Alice was already sitting on her bed, with 5 rain jackets in her arms.

"Bella! I knew you'd be coming soon! I already saw you outside, so I bought you some new rain jackets!" She bounced up and down, dancing her way over to us. Edward gently set me down on the bed, as I felt a bit dizzy from the new movement.

"I bought red, yellow, blue, pink, or green." She said, showing me each rain jacket.

"Do I really need five rain jackets?" I groaned.

"Um, yes? Oh, and matching rain boots and umbrellas!" She said, remembering her purchase.

Edward chuckled, and sat next to me. I laid my heavy head on his available shoulder.

"The sooner you choose a color, the sooner you can go outside, and k-i-s-s in the rain! I already saw it. Love birds!" Alice grinned, ear to ear, winking.

I smiled, "I don't care, Edward can pick," I spoke.

"Hmm, green is a lovely color on you," He decided.

"Green it is! Hunter or lime? I bought both," She winked at me.

"Oh God, we're gonna be here all day," I let myself fall backward onto the bed.

"Hunter Green is it!" Alice said cheerfully, locating the matching umbrella boots.

She danced over to put the perfectly size boots on my feet, and ordered me to sit up so she could put on my coat.

She stood back after dressing me in the rain apparel, and smiled in satisfaction.

"Ah! I love it! Isn't it just adorable, Edward?" She giggled to herself.

"Of course, she's beautiful," Edward kissed my temple.

I blushed, before I was lifted into Edward's arms.

"I have legs, you know," I said sarcastically.

"You've been bed rest for days now, you've lost your mind if you think I'm going to let you walk down 18 steps on your own," He chuckled at the thought.

I made a sound in my throat of digust. Edward's immediate reaction was his crooked smile. I felt my heartbeat quicken. He stood so still for a moment that I thought perhaps he turned to stone...

"Edward..?" My words flowed out of my mouth like a slow breeze.

"Yes?" He asked, eves wide and eyebrows arched.

"Uhh, whatcha doing?" I asked, baffled by his odd behavior.

"I'm listening to your heartbeat. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard..." He swooned my soul.

"I hate to, uh, break the perfect moment of whatever, but I'm absolutely dying to go outside. I'm serious. Let's bust outta here!" I sighed.

Edward laughed, and kissed where my heart should be. I blushed, and kissed him squarely on the forehead. My Greek God.

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I have lots of chapters ready! My internet connection wasn't working for a few days, hence the delay.. But I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews! Feel free to add me on MSN: amanda_. I'd love to talk to you guys! More chapters coming soon, let me know what you think! Does the story sound okay so far? Promise it'll develop to be much better!_


	9. KISSING

**Chapter 8: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

For the first time, I noticed Jasper sitting by the outside of the room I'd been in.

So that's why I was feeling relief. I asked Edward to bring me over to him, for a moment.

"Hi Jasper, thanks for the calmness the past few days," I smiled.

"Don't mention it, you were feeling so many emotions. Quite a night terror you had…" He mumbled, remembering the enduring pain.

"So sorry about that, but I appreciate it!" I spoke cheerfully, as Edward smiled, and began to direct us to the stairs.

"Anything for the human girl," He said, chuckling. I noticed stiffness within his shoulders. That's right… Mother Nature was _almost_ down with her course. That really did frighten me, knowing that my scent of blood was being carried out the household. I trusted the Cullen's perhaps more than I should. I thought about this for a moment, determining I must be going insane for sure. It was the Cullen's. Not the Volturi. I shuddered at the thought and redirected my attention to Jasper.

I stuck out my tongue at Jasper as we began walking down the stairs.

He shot me a hilarious expression, as I began laughing hysterically.

Esme gracefully ran from the kitchen to the end of the stairs, where Edward and I were.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart," She cooed, kissing me on my cheek.

"Thank you, Esme," I blushed.

"I'm cooking you your lunch right now, it should be done soon," She smiled back at me.

"It smells amazing! I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air, but I'll be back," I chimed, my voice so dull in comparison to the sweet shrill of hers.

Esme nodded and left to retire back to the kitchen. She was wearing a pink apron, with a matching hat and utensils. Courtesy of Alice, I thought.

"Can I please walk? If you hold onto my hand? I've been good…" I said, anxious as a two year old. I shot him my best little kid look, hoping it would work on him.

"All right, just please be careful," He complied with his voice an octave higher, and set me down onto my two new rain boots.

"I have a vampire standing right next to me. What's the worst that can happen?" I stated, sarcastically.

"Well, we are talking about you, my love," He grinned.

"Hey, hey," I said, lightly punching him in the arm, knowing it would leave a bruise on my hand.

He took my hand in his, and we began to walk out of the solid white door. The outside was beautiful, overlooking the forest. Its lush green color is one that I'd actually missed. It looked like a fairy tale, as the cool mist fell from the sky and iced the earth with a watery glitter.

Edward carried my umbrella in his other hand, as he steadied me down the porch stairs and into the grass. I laughed in excitement of being outside again. I took in a deep breath of genuine Forks air, smiling.

"Wow, I'd never expect you to be so happy to be outside in Forks," He chuckled.

He swiftly opened the umbrella over my head, and accordingly it started to pour. I stepped closer to him, thankful for such a vampire.

I stared into his topaz eyes, and ran my fingers through his bronze, gorgeous hair.

"Feeling better so quick, huh?" He stated, putting his free hand on my cheek.

"It might have something to do with the Greek God standing before me," I breathed. Did I really just say that?

His laughter shook his body, "Oh, I'm a Greek God now? I wasn't aware."

I blushed, and placed my fingers on my lips.

"I can't believe I just said that," I squinted my eyes closed.

"That's quite fine with me, seeing as I have seemed to found a beautiful mortal," He said, smirking.

"Heck, you could have any Goddess in the entire world. You could've captured Helen's heart in a second," I muttered.

"This is true. But my mortal can never be compared to them, she's far too stunning," He spoke, smiling before he lifted me into his arms, dropping the umbrella and covered my hair with the hood on my jacket.

I blushed, and he carefully placed his marble lips to mine. Breathlessly, I pressed down harder, still fearful I might never see him again someday. Our lips danced, as I gasped for air and watching the trees spin around us.

"I seem to have her crazy for me, I leave her world spinning," He chuckled.

He placed me back on the ground, as my world continued to spin.

I giggled, and placed my head onto his hard chest so everything finally remained still.

I was soaking wet, and I began to shiver. I didn't want to go inside just yet.

"Bella and Edward, standing on the grass, K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes-" I heard a booming voice in a distance. Edward chuckled, before quickly locating his brother, leaving me to falter to the ground.

I laughed as I sank into the wet grass, watching the raindrops land on my face.

Edward returned with a grin on his face, and apologized for leaving me.

"What happened to Emmett…?" I pondered.

"Ohh, nothing." Edward chuckled. Silence.

I took this as an answer and smiled back at my God. He lifted me into his arms, before spinning me in circles.

"I have to keep your world spinning, always," He said, quickening his speed.

I laughed, and pressed my face against his chest.

"Trust me, you don't even have to try," I stared into his dazzling eyes, before he kissed me on the cheek.

_Authors Note: Sorry! I just had to throw some cute fluff in there. ^_^ Funnier chapters to come.. Stay tuned... Bella has to sleep sometime. ;) As always, I promise this is just the beginning! Read and Review, love you all!_


	10. The Hand

Chapter Nine- The Hand

He continued to spin me, reminding me of the first journey running through the forest. Well, I guess I wasn't the one actually running. The memory of clinging to his back with all my strength, even though he'd never allow a twig to scratch my skin. My eyes closed, terrified; yet reassured against his stone-hard body. The way that my mind was racing at the same speed of his strengthened body. Like a Greek God rescuing his mortal from a war. My Greek God. I recall the warm feeling when he brought me to the meadow with his sparkling skin in the sun. The way that everything in the scenery was breathtaking. How he had to remind me to breathe. I wished that the weather were sunny so I could marvel at his pale skin.

I began to feel dizzy, an alarm bringing me back to the world from my thoughts, but I didn't want to tell him to stop. I wanted to freeze this moment. I hadn't been to the meadow in a while, and I very badly wanted to go there again. I felt my head spin as the outdoors looked like a blur of dark green and gray sky. It had only been a minute or so.

"Hey Edward, when can we go back to the meadow?" I asked, as he abruptly stopped spinning me.

"When you're feeling better, I assume. Do you miss it there?" Edward retaliated. I had trouble staring at his face, all of his features a mess of color.

"Uh, yeah, kinda," I said, stumbling on my words as I waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Bella, love, you're turning green…" Edward spoke loudly, and held me in his arms for a second, debating on what to do. I was shivering violently, and I realize we'd been outdoors for a quite a while.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you stay outside for so long. It's just so interesting staring at your thoughts," He said, swiftly carrying me inside. I closed by eyes in hope it would help the dizziness disipate, but no such luck.

"No, I, um, should've told you," I said, eyes closed tightly.

Edward just stared at me with his smoldering golden eyes, as he did when he was worried about me, always much more than he should ever have to be.

"Can you set me down? Like, on the ground? Something?" I questioned, feeling sicker as the seconds progressed.

"Edward, what did you do to her?" Alice questioned. I hadn't realized she was in the room, let alone that we were back into the house.

"She's going to throw up," Jasper announced. _Thanks for sharing_…

Calmness spread through my limbs. It didn't reach my core.

I felt a soft object under my face. I wasn't too sure about when I was. I tried to lift my head, but everything seemed to be spinning at one-hundred miles per hour. My mouth opened without warning, spilling the little substance that was still in my stomach. I coughed loudly, for I hadn't felt the urge to vomit coming. I tried to move my mouth away from the green substance.

Since when did I consume something green? I looked at my surroundings. _I'm on the Cullen's couch…. Shoot._

My ears were ringing. I could hear Alice's distinctive voice in the background. I couldn't make out what she and a few other voices were saying.

Edward stared at me once again, with helpless eyes. I tried to smile.

"I'm fine, I was just dizzy," I spoke.

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme started to say, her eyes matching the expression Edward was giving me. _It's not the first time I've ever fainted. No big deal._

"I'm incredibly sorry about your couch, I'll, um, buy you a new one, and clean up for you and everything, I promise," I was rushing for the the words to come out.

"Honey, please, do not worry about the sofa. It's not a problem at all. I'm just concerned about you. Would you like to stay here, until you're feeling better?" Esme asked, eyebrows crooked.

Esme was carelessly motherly. I knew she'd appreciate if I were to stay, so she could fill her heart's desire and take care of me. It wouldn't be so bad… She filled the void with my own mother so far away.

"I think that, is a very brilliant idea!" Alice danced around the room before taking her pink cell phone into her palm. Edward rolled his eyes and explained that Alice was planning all sorts of slumber party plans. I groaned.

I heard her dial Charlie and explain I wasn't feeling well. She offered for Esame and herself to take care of me until I was feeling better. Charlie has a thing for Alice. He agreed. Esme smiled at me before retiring to the kitchen, saying something too low for human ears to hear. Edward sat on the floor near my face. I knew I wasn't going to throw up anymore. I wanted to go home and sleep in my own room, where Edward could sneak in and hold me against his icy body. I wanted my dream catcher from Jacob hanging in my room. I still had a strong belief that someday it would start working; keeping the nightmares away. I looked down at my hands, right as Edward took them into his, and planted a kiss above my knuckles. The concerned expression had yet to diminish. I forced a smile.

"You know, Bella, if you keep smiling like that, your face could freeze?" Emmett said, booming.

I didn't notice him leaning over the couch. I jumped at the sound of his rough voice.

He blinked twice, before laughing and left the room. Edward's eyes bore into his back.

I wake up in an uncomfortable bed. My brown eyes flash open. I try to move, but I'm stuck. My arms are chained to the headboard, the sheets are dirty. I blink, thinking I'm dreaming.

"Hello?" I attempt to utter. It's silent, except for a quiet pacing. It sounds like the footsteps are coming closer. An orange light flashes from down the hall. There are bars against the room; floors are gray and stained, concrete and cold. It's dark in my room. _Where's Edward? _I stare at the chains bearing me to the bed, noticing they are bloody; filthy; cutting into my wrists.

I can feel my heart sink into my stomach as the epiphany occurs: I've been here before. It's the hospital room and they're coming for me, I'm sure of it. I try to use my feet to escape the chains. I use all my might, rising my back off the bed. I start to panic, frustrated with my predicament. The footsteps are closer. I hear a buzzing sound before the lights turn off. I hear a scream from down the hall; it's a blood curdling scream. I feel the blood in my own body drain from my face. I squirm once again. What am I thinking? Even if I escape their hold, where could I go? What would I do? _What would happen? _I decide I don't want to know. The acids in my stomach toss and turn. I'm not supposed to be here.

"No, no, no, no," I groan, my breathing out of control, my heart pausing with irregular beats. The cuffs dig deeper into my skin. I hear a laugh in the distance. Deep, dark. Powerful.

I start to scream before I feel a hand on my mouth. It's frigid and hard. There was no one in my room. I was sure of that. I jerked away from the hand and clenched my eyes closed.

"Shhh, they'll hear you. Stay quiet, and you'll be spared," The voice is gentle. I let out a breath I've been holding for a while.

I stare at the pale hand, searching for its face. I fail to find one in the darkness. I stare out the bars as I watch three cloaks walk effortlessly down the corridor. The orange light flashes on my face before I have time to close my eyes. Sudden. The hand is gone.

"Ah, Isabella Swan," One of the cloaks say in a musical tone, as all three stop to stare at me. I see a grin in the light, only iluminating the sharp masochistic teeth of a monster. I don't know what the smile means. I don't want to make sense of it. I want to close my eyes and leave this place. Wherever I am, I have a feeling the Cullens aren't near… and it's not safe for them to come here.

They continue to walk down the hall, just the click of footsteps remain. I feel the hand back on my face; it's colder than the moments before. I realize my face is burning on fire with fear. Its face comes closer to my ear, causing a shudder to errupt through my weakened body.

"They're coming back. Whatever you do, don't fight. Don't cry. Listen to whatever they say. I'll be back to get you," I hear the soft voice speak again. I do not hear fear or pain in its voice. I nod slowly.

"Good. You're going to be just fine, Bella." Bella? The voice knows more than I thought. I shiver before the hand is gone and I'm alone. I hear chuckles from the hall again. They're back.

I can't think as they unchain me. I'm in shock. I can't move. I feel like I'm dead. I might as well be… My feet drag on the ground as I'm pulled away from the hospital room. I hear cries from the surrounding rooms. I close my eyes so I don't have to see the horror. My mind creates it instead. I'm hoping my imagination is the worse of the two.

I open my eyes when I'm thrown to the ground with a crunch. Something's broken. I can't feel the pain. I decide I probably shouldn't move. I smell iron and salt- there's blood.

"We'll be back for you later, Ms. Swan. I expect you know by now not to make a peep." I hear a voice.

I scramble to look for the source. The black cloaks. I hear the door lock and realize I hadn't know it was closed to begin with. There's no windows. Just four black walls constricting the air. I crawl on the ground in search for an exit. I stand up to touch upwards as I'm surprised at how low the ceiling is. It's just above my head. I touch an unfamiliar object and jump backwards, only to realize it's a string to a light. I pull on the string… lightening up my chamber. The walls are covered in blood. I cringe, deciding to rather to curl into the corner of the back wall. I shut my eyes as tight as possible but it doesn't rid of the nightmare.

I miss my Greek God. I miss the hand telling me its coming back.

_Is it coming back?_

Author's Note: Did you like it? Review for another chapter! How was Eclipse, my lovely readers?


End file.
